Beraht
} |name = Beraht |image = Beraht.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |class = Warrior |rank = Elite |caste = Merchant |title = Carta leader (informally) |location = Dust Town Home Beraht's Shop Beraht's Hideout |quests = Dwarf Commoner Origin |voice = Pat Fraley |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} Beraht is the leader of the Carta, a powerful criminal organisation, on the eve of the Fifth Blight. He is a member of the Merchant caste and legally owns a shop in the Commons.Further evidence for belonging in this caste is the Proving Pass he gives to the Dwarf Commoner which bears a stamp of the Merchant caste. He is encountered in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. Background Beraht employs many casteless dwarves who join his ranks not out of choice, but in order to survive. The Dwarf Commoner and Leske work for Beraht as hired muscle, intimidating and killing those who cross their boss. Beraht has also taken the Dwarf Commoner's half-sister, Rica Brosca, and invested money in turning her into a noble hunter along with Elsye. It is his intention that if one of his noble hunters is successful, and seduces a noble and has a son with him, the noble hunter will move to the noble's estate in order to take care of her noble's son along with her immediate family. Beraht would then claim that he is a distant uncle of the noble hunter and will join the noble house as well, thus elevating his status considerably. It is also known that Beraht has strong ties with several Mining families and thus gets a share in the profits of all the lyrium that is exported from Orzammar. Furthermore, Jarvia, the top lieutenant of Beraht is his right hand and lover. }} Involvement on Everd and works with Beraht to make sure that Everd wins the match. Complications arise when the two casteless dwarves find Everd profoundly inebriated and irretrievably horizontal, forcing the Dwarf Commoner to disguise themself as Everd and take his place in the arena. Though "Everd" wins the matches and reaches the finals, the duplicity is subsequently exposed, leading to a massive scandal while the Proving is declared invalid. Lord Vollney loses a hundred sovereigns on the bet, and an angry Beraht orders Jarvia to rebuke Leske and the Dwarf Commoner as they languish in prison. The downtrodden duo however manages to escape from their cells and confront Beraht in his chambers, slaying the crime-lord while leaving the Carta temporarily with no leader. If the protagonist is not of Dwarf Commoner Origin, however, it is unclear how Beraht died as Leske can still be found locked up in his cell when they visit Orzammar as part of A Paragon of Her Kind quest.}} Skills ]] Quotes * '''Warden:' "I was kind of hoping to spend time with my sister." * Beraht: "Aw, that's touching. Wait, I forgot; I don't care." See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Merchant caste Category:Carta members Category:Warriors